Por que?
by Megame Satsuky
Summary: Por que as coisas não acontecem na hora, no dia e nem do jeito que agente quer. O destino encontra outros meios e caminhos para concretizar aquilo que já está predestinado a acontecer... SASXSAKU
1. Por que tudo tem um começo

**Disclaimer:** Os personagens não me pertencem; sendo os direitos concedidos do anime Naruto a Masashi Kishimoto.

Sem fins lucrativos.

Boa Leitura!

* * *

**Por quê?**

* * *

**Por que tudo tem um começo.**

- Por que agente tem que fazer essas missões idiotas enquanto os outro ficam treinando para o torneio? – perguntava o impaciente loiro que desde a partida do time de Konoha não parava de resmungar e reclamar.

- Ah Naruto...da um tempo vai..já é ruim ter que estar aqui enquanto eu podia estar lá em casa dormindo sem você ficar resmungando o tempo todo.- exclama a jovem garota de longos cabelos rosas em sinal de irritação.

- Mas não é justo Sakura-chan, agente deveria estar treinando agora e não levando esses pergaminhos idiotas. - tenta argumentar Naruto.

- Será que da para vocês dois calarem a boca e virem logo? – interrompe Sasuke bruscamente a conversa dos dois.

Sem notarem Naruto e Sakura haviam parado de andar enquanto discutiam sobre estar ou não estar em missão.

- Ora vamos garotos, a tarde está tão linda...que tal uma paradinha para um lanchinho em...Sakura? – diz um todo alegre Kakashi sem tirar os olhos do seus mais novo exemplar de sua serie de livros favoritos.

- Você ta loco Kakashi-sensei, quanto mais rápido andarmos, mais rápido chegaremos na vila da areia, entregamos essas sementes idiotas e vamos logo pra casa!! – exclama revoltado o mais jovem do time.

- Dessa vez eu sou obrigado a concordar com o Dobe, quanto mais rápido formos mais cedo voltaremos. – se pronuncia Sasuke pela segunda vez naquela tarde.

- É o Naruto por incrível que parece tem razão sensei..- entra na onda a garota do time. – Se bem que...eu acho que estou mesmo ficando com fome. – completa levando a mão a barriga.

Aquela discussão vinha levando o dia todo, desde a saída deles da vila da folha que Naruto não parava de reclamar.

" _Esse Dobe também, mais parece uma criancinha, nem acredito que tenho que aturar ele na mesma equipe." _Sasuke é tirado de seus pensamentos pelas ultimas palavras da menina e inconscientemente segue com o olha a mão da mesma. _" Até que a Sakura tem uma barriga bem lisinha, como será toca-la?"_

Com esse ultimo pensamento Sasuke balança a cabeça negativamente chamando a atenção do resto do time.

- Você também esta com fome Sasuke-kun? – pergunta uma inocente Sakura ao atordoado garoto.

- Eu to com fome Sakura-chan!- responde Naruto com animação.

- Bem, nesse caso, creio que podemos parar agora para um lanchinho. Sasuke! Naruto! Vão pegar lenha para o fogo enquanto eu ajudo Sakura a preparar as coisas. – ordena Kakashi virando mais um pagina.

Com essas palavras, todos viram para ele com uma expressão beirando surpresa e incredulidade:

- E desde quando você cozinha alguma coisa? – pergunta um surpreso Sasuke.

- Bem...eu ia apenas fazer companhia para a doce Sakura, mas se você faz tanta questão assim de ficar com ela..por mim tudo bem...Vamos Naruto. – responde calmamente kakashi finalmente fechando o livro.

Com o ultimo comentário do sensei, tanto Sakura quanto Sasuke ficam corados, e com a partida dele e Naruto, um silencio se instaurou entre os dois jovens.

Vendo que Sasuke nada diria sobre a provocação do sensei, Sakura lentamente começa a tirar as coisas de sua mochila e organiza-las para a refeição.

" _Não seja tola Sakura ele nunca iria querer ficar sozinho com você! Ele só falou o que todo mundo tava pensando, sem outro motivo"_

" _Aquele sensei idiota!Uhns..como se eu fizesse questão de ficar sozinho com a inútil da Sakura..." _E com esse ultimo pensamento, Sasuke passa a admirar a figura delicada que começava a preparar as coisas para comerem.

- Você quer ajuda? – pergunta a meia voz.

- Não...muito obrigado Sasuke-kun.

E sem mais nenhuma palavra Sakura termina de tirar os apetrechos da enorme mochila cor de rosa que ela carregava junto a si, montado a "mesa" para o lanche.

**Continua**

* * *

Essa fic foi escrita a muitoooo tempo (uma das minhas primeiras), portanto pode até parecer meio bobinha e sem sentido, porém as primeiras ideias são sempre as mais marcantes e merecem ter a chance de receber ou não uma opinião.

Espero que gostem!

Sat-chan


	2. Por que nem tudo é como você quer

**Disclaimer:** Os personagens não me pertencem; sendo os direitos concedidos do anime Naruto a Masashi Kishimoto.

Sem fins lucrativos.

Boa Leitura!

* * *

**Por que?**

* * *

**Por que nem tudo é como você quer**

A chuva caia de forma fraca porem constante; presos devido aquele fatídico incidente natural, o time 7 se encontrava sem muita coisa pra fazer. Já haviam cumprido a missão idiota de levar os raros pergaminhos em segurança ate a vila da água, e agora se encontravam debaixo daquela arvore que pouco fazia para manter-los seco.

O silencio estava começando a incomodar, o que de fato o espantava uma vez que ele mesmo era entre todos os presentes o mais apreciador do evento, porem dessa vez em particular, algo o inquietava. Inconscientemente passou a procurar com o olhar a jovem falante do grupo, não precisou olhar muito alem para encontra-la alguns passos de distancia encostada no tronco com um pé apoiado no mesmo.

Como se lesse seus pensamentos, a jovem de cabelos róseos disse:

- Sensei, pelo que estamos efetivamente esperando, a chuva com certeza não vai passar tão cedo e essa arvore esta mais molhando do que protegendo a gente.

- Sakura-chan tem razão! Só estamos perdendo tempo e continuamos molhados do mesmo jeito!! – exclama um impaciente loiro que em um salto se reúne ao lado a companheira na tentativa de persuasão do sensei.

Sem se mover do lugar onde se encontrava, kakashi permanecia mudo lendo com atenção o ultimo lançamento de seu livro favorito, sem dar sinais evidentes de que houvesse escutado as reclamações de seus alunos.

- Sensei, o senhor nos ouvi...- antes que pudesse completar a sua frase, Sakura é cortada friamente por ele:

- Calem a boca vocês, e parem de reclamar como se fossem duas criança mimada!!

Arrependia-se de ter reclamado do silencio, as constantes discussões inúteis entre Sakura, Naruto e Kakashi, definitivamente o tiravam do serio.

- Não fala desse jeito com a Sakura-chan!! Sasuke-teme. – rebate em defesa da amiga

Diante da fala de Naruto se vira mais uma vez para a dupla para revidar quando:

Deixe pra lá Naruto, essa não é a primeira e nem vai ser a ultima vez, você já deveria ter aprendido a não se importar. – Fala em um tom de voz baixo como se na verdade estivesse dizendo mais para si do que para o loiro.

Ainda surpreso com as palavras proferidas pela garota, a acompanha deslizar pelo tronco da árvore de encontro ao chão com a cabeça baixa.

_"Essa não é a primeira e nem vai ser a ultima vez.."__ O que exatamente ela quis dizer com isso? _

**Continua**

* * *

Ohayo!!..

nossa...fiquei MUITO FELIZ com as Reviews (eu sei a importancia de se escrever e a concideração de demonstras a opinião), elas me comoveram muitoo..e em concideração a essas duas pessoas que desenharam um sorriso enorme no meu rosto..

Sacerdotisa e Kakah-chan xx

eu ofereço mais esse capitulo a vocês meninas...

espero que gostem...

bjus!!

Sat-chan


	3. Por que amargo é mais gostoso

**Disclaimer:** Os personagens não me pertencem; sendo os direitos concedidos do anime Naruto a Masashi Kishimoto.

Sem fins lucrativos.

Boa Leitura!

* * *

**Por quê?**

**

* * *

**

**Por que amargo é mais gostoso.**

- O QUE?? – perguntava completamente descontrolado o ninja numero um.

- Isso mesmo que você ouviu Naruto – respondeu em tom severo o sensei.

- Mas mas...isso não é justo!! – tentava argumentar sem poder acreditar que as palavras ditas pelo ero-sensei eram reais.

- Mas sensei...se são necessárias oito missões para poder participar, então...- Sakura tentava estabelecer uma ligação entre os fatos.

- Isso mesmo Sakura, vocês tem ainda no mínimo mais duas missões antes de começarem a pensar em treinos – enfatiza kakashi olhando diretamente para um emburrado Naruto.

Sasuke que até então estava olhando para o rio que passava sobre a ponte vermelha que era utilizada pelo time 7 como ponto de encontro, se move lentamente (para delírio de Inner Sakura) e se manifesta pela primeira vez desde que chegará.

- Qual é a missão?

- Sempre direto em? -comenta kakashi dando um sorrisinho que não pode ser visto por seus alunos devido a mascara. – É bem simples na verdade, e acho que você vai gostar Sakura – completa olhando para a única menina do time.

- Já que vai ser mais uma das suas missões idiotas para de enrolar! Temos que terminar logo com isso para podermos começar a próxima e depois a outra...- se animava novamente o loiro que mantinha uma cara fechada desde a manifestação do moreno.

- Ta ta Naruto...já entendemos – corta a rosada que se vira pro sensei e pergunta – Por que acha que irei gostar Kakashi-sensei?

- Muito bem, a missão de vocês será ajudar na floricultura dos Yamanaka com os arranjo florais. – finaliza olhando atentamente as reações de seus pupilos.

Como era de se esperar Sasuke não demonstrava nenhuma reação, mas o portador do olho de sharingan podia identificar um leve brilho de irritação nos olhos negros do garoto. Naruto por sua vez continuava previsível, gritava palavras descontroladamente e logo foi calado por um murro na cabeça de Sasuke; Sakura, entretanto era uma incógnita até mesmo para o atento copi-ninja.

Estava desolada, tudo bem que gostava de flores e seria maravilhoso passar a tarde fazendo arranjos, mas daí a ajudar na floricultura dos Yamanaka...ha! isso era de mais.

_- AH!!..COMO PODEM FAZER ISSO COM A GENTE?? TER QUE AGUENTAR A PORCA DA INO DANDO ENCIMA DO MEU QUERIDO SASUKE-KUN!! AAHHH!!..É DE MAIS PRA MIM!! – _gritava inconformada Inner Sakura.

E essa era a palavra que melhor definia o estado da menina de testa grande e longos cabelos tons de rosa. A possibilidade de passar uma tarde tranqüila sem grandes emoções com seu amado era perfeita, mas a presença de uma certa loira fazia o mundo de Sakura ir a baixo. Internamente Sakura se permitia admitir o quão feia era se comparado a Ino; e Sasuke estava tão mais distante dela desde a ultima missão; para ela perde-lo de vez era questão de tempo.

- Na..flori..cultura Yama..naka mesmos sen...sei? – gaguejava tentando sair do shock inicial.

- Isso mesmo Sakura, eles estão com um alto movimento esses dias e pediram a ajuda para o Hokage para poderem dar conta das vendas e encomenda. Por quê? Algum problema? – explicava curioso.

Sem resposta e com um ninja hiperativo o grupo contrariado, o time se encaminhava de volta para a vila de konoha desanimado com a perspectiva do dia que teriam pela frente.

'_O que Kakashi sensei pensa que está fazendo me colocando para trabalhar com flores?? Que coisa mais inútil...se bem que..pode até ser divertido! Vou dar o meu melhor'_ – Dattebayo!! – gritou Naruto animado sobressaltando todos a sua volta.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

- NARUTO SEU BAKA!! Cuidado com esses arranjos, eles são muito especiais e valem muito mais do que essa sua cabeça oca pode imaginar – desdenhava Ino que estava adorando atormentar o loiro desde a chegada do mesmo a floricultura.

- AI NÃO!! – grita enfurecida ao ver onde o loiro estava levando o arranjo.

- Pare de gritar Ino. – diz seco um irritado Uchiha que já esta ficando de saco cheio de agüentar a loira de olhos azuis pendurada em si o dia todo.

- Gome Sasuke-kun...nossa você deve estar cansado...se quiser podemos parar um pouquinho e irmos lá dentro tomar um lanchinho – argumenta Ino com um sorriso perverso no rosto. – Vamos deixe esse bonsai ai...a Testuda termina de poda-lo...não é mesmo S.A.K.U.R.A – diz a ultima palavra pausadamente para provocar a rival.

Sakura de todos os presentes era a mais quieta. Desde que chegara e recebera a instruções da Sr. Yamanaka de como proceder com os arranjos e as vendas vinha desempenhado suas atividades sem maiores palavras; vez ou outra quando entrava um cliente era sempre ela quem atendia e até aquele inicio da tarde já havia vendido cinco buquês e recebido três encomendas de decoração.

Sem resposta e completamente contrariada pela recusa de Sasuke, Ino entra para os fundos da loja para almoçar resmungando um até mais para os outros adolescentes na loja.

- Sakura-chan...onde eu coloco esse aqui? – pergunta com certa dificuldade Naruto que mantinha-se parado desde os gritos histéricos de Ino.

- Oh! Kami..Naruto muito cuidado com esse ai...o rapaz que o encomendou deve busca-lo daqui a pouco; deixe-o aqui comigo – diz em tom baixo e amigável estendendo os braços para receber o belo arranjo ornamentado com flores em vários tons de rosa adornando um lindo e frágil ramo de sakura.

Era a primeira vez ao longo daquele dia infernal que ouvia a voz da Haruno, não que gosta-se, visto que muitas vezes a garota se mostrava irritante mas em meio aquele caos, a doce e melodiosa voz de Sakura de certa forma acalmou um pouco os nervos do Uchiha.

" _Em que estou pensando...Sakura me acalmando...ela que é mestre em me torturar com seus gritinhos irritantes...o que está acontecendo comigo?"_ Sasuke foi despertado com seus pensamentos com o grito preocupado de Naruto:

- SAKURA-CHAN!! ESTÁ TUDO BEM?

- Está sim Naruto não precisa gritar – diz Sakura levando o dedo ferido com a tesoura de poda aos lábios lentamente.

"_Kami...que lábios...parecem tão macios...qual será o gosto deles?"_ Pensava o moreno completamente entretido com o simples e convidativo gesto da garota.

- Ita! Isso é muito difícil – exclama sozinha tentando mais uma vez podar a pequena muda.

Desperto de seus pensamentos Sasuke finalmente se da conte que, o que Sakura tentava com tanta dificuldade fazer era terminar o bonsai que ele estava fazendo antes de ser interrompido por Ino. Vendo a dificuldade e o ferimento que voltava a sangrar do dedo da menina uma inesperada irritação se apoderou dele; a passos largos se aproximou da rosada.

- Deixe isso comigo. – diz de forma severa arrancando a tesoura da mão de Sakura.

Nessa pequena manobra impulsiva as mãos de ambos se roçaram levemente. O tempo se reteve por segundos esperando a reação daqueles dois jovens. O rubor atingiu ferozmente o rosto da jovem enquanto o rapaz apenas tencionava a testa promovendo uma leve inclinação das sobrancelhas.

Sakura esta estagiada, as mãos forte de Sasuke por segundos reterão as suas demonstrando claramente a diferença entre elas; aquele olhar penetrante que ele direcionava a si a deixava vazia de reações. Inner Sakura berrava em sua cabeça para avançar e beijar o rapaz, mas o máximo que conseguiu foi arregalar os olhos diante de tal pensamento.

O momento foi desfeito com a sineta da loja anunciando a entrada de mais um cliente.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

A noite já caia quando o time 7 saia da floricultura com mais uma missão cumprida e palavras de agradecimentos da Sr. Yamanaka. Havia sido um dia cansativo e todos queriam ir para suas casas descansar.

Os jovens caminharam ate o centro da vila onde cada um seguia seu rumo. Naruto morava na direção leste mas tentava a todo custo acompanhar a jovem Sakura até a sua casa.

- Tem certeza Sakura-chan, já está tarde e você sabe que eu não me importo de te acompanhar ate a sua casa.

- Arigatou pela preocupação, mas eu sei voltar sozinha Naruto. E depois eu vou para o sul, que é completamente fora de mão pra você. – respondia cansada. _" Tudo que eu menos preciso agora é do Naruto me enchendo"._

Dito isso Naruto se separou do grupo com um "Boa Noite" e segui o caminho contrario ao casal remanescente. O bairro Uchiha se localizava a sudoeste da vila em um lugar afastado, e por isso parte da caminhada de seu ultimo morador era no mesmo sentido da menina.

Seguiam em silencio, o que novamente começava a incomodar o moreno. _"Mas o que diabos está acontecendo comigo? Desde quando eu me importo se ela está quieta de mais?"_.

Desde incidente com a tesoura Sakura não falara direito com ele; passou a tarde toda fugindo e concentrada nos clientes e seus pedidos. Isso de certa forma aliviava o portador do sharingan que vislumbrará um dia terrível ao receber a missão.

" _A perspectiva de aturar Sakura e Ino discutindo o dia todo por mim era realmente insuportável porém esperado" _No entanto o que o Uchiha não conseguia entender era a passividade da rosada diante das inúmeras provocações da rival e a postura defensiva que ela assumia cada vez que se aproximava.

"_Há algo muito errado acontecendo com ela...o que será?...Não que estive-se preocupado. Afinal eram da mesma equipe e se ela não estava bem com certeza ficaria desatenta e possivelmente atrapalharia em alguma coisa". _Foi desperto de seus devaneios pela protagonista do mesmo.

- Oyasumi¹ Sasuke-kun – desejava em voz baixa já se afastando do moreno.

Olhando-a partir pela trilha em frente e consciente que deveria virar a direita Sasuke não podia deixar de olhar a garota se afastar a passos rápidos, bem consciente de que algo em si a incomodava.

"_Mas o que pode ser?"_

E pela primeira vez em muito tempo o ultimo sobrevivente do massacre da família Uchiha, se preocupava com o que alguém pensava...ou melhor com o que ELA pensava a seu respeito.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

De banho tomado e pronta para dormir a jovem menina de cabelos rosados sentada em sua cama degustava da mais perfeita iguaria descoberta nos últimos tempos.

- Uhn...nada melhor do que uma barra de chocolate amargo para 'animar' o dia.

**Continua**

* * *

Dicionário:

1 Boa Noite

--

Ohayo!!

Depois de mais algumas reviews não teve como não me apressar em postar...fico muito feliz que estejam gostando e mais uma vez MUITO OBRIGADA pelos comentarios MARAVILHOSOS!!..

beijos especiais a

Kakah-chan xx e Marimary-chan

que comentaram no cap passado e a todos que acompanham a fic...

até o proximo capitulo:

**Por que ela é uma garota**

kissus


	4. Por que ela é uma garota

**Disclaimer:** Os personagens não me pertencem; sendo os direitos concedidos do anime Naruto a Masashi Kishimoto.

Sem fins lucrativos.

Boa Leitura!

* * *

**Por quê?**

* * *

**Por que ela é uma garota**

_Escuridão._

_Dor._

_Desespero._

_Eram tantos sentimentos misturados que mais podia pensar...concentra-se então? Um martírio._

_Não podia falar; não podia se mexer; apenas esperar...esperar...esperar..._

_Onde estava?_

_Quem era?_

_O que era?_

_De repente o sentimento de impotência falou mais forte._

_Como?_

_Quando?_

_Por que...?_

_- Não creio que seja uma boa idéia. – ele disse de forma seca._

_- Por que? – perguntou ofendida._

_- Pode realmente ser perigoso – diz com aflição._

_- Não cabe a vocês essa decisão – interfere de forma objetiva._

_Dor. Juntar as peças estava deixando-a mais exausta do que uma tarde de treinos. Sem poder controlar mais lembranças surgiam de forma arrebatadora roubando-lhe o fôlego._

_Mãos_

_Olhares_

_E medo._

_Sim! Medo agora era o sentimento mais forte._

_- Acho que vou tentar...- não poderia se esquivar para sempre._

_- NÃO!_

_- Isso não é você quem decide._

_Por que ele não confiava nela? Por que estavam todos tão resistente? Por Kami por que não acreditava em si própria??_

_- Uhm...olha só o que temos aqui..._

_Olhares e mais olhares._

_- Por que não vem se juntar a nós?_

_Barulho._

_Desconforto._

_- O..que...pen..sa que es..tá fazen..do? _

_Uma dor aguda prende-lhe a respiração._

_- COMO OUSA?!_

_Briga._

_Confusão._

_Tudo acabado, e mais uma vez era culta sua._

_Sentiu algo molhar a face porém não podia se mexer. _

_Estagnada._

_Impotente._

_- SAKURA-CHAN!!_

_Um chamado._

_Uma mancha laranja diante de si._

_Um impacto._

_Um cheiro metálico._

_Respostas._

- Naruto!! – levanta-se aos prantos a doce garota de olhos verdes esmeraldas chamando a atenção do moreno que a acompanhava.

- Finalmente acordou. – comenta de costas à paciente.

- O que aconteceu. – a dor voltando a atingi-la com tudo.

- Não se lembra? – se vira interrogativamente.

**Continua**

* * *

Ohayo!!

aqui está mais um cap. Esta meio curtinho e um pouco confuso mais no proximo vocês vão entender tudinho! )

muito obrigada a PittyUchiha por comentar no cap. passado e a todos que estão acompanhando a fic.

Fico MUITOOO FELIZ!!

o proximo cap não tarda a chegar.

**Por que esse é o meu jeito ninja de ser**

kissus!


	5. Por que esse é o meu jeito ninja de ser

**Disclaimer:** Os personagens não me pertencem; sendo os direitos concedidos do anime Naruto a Masashi Kishimoto.

Sem fins lucrativos.

Boa Leitura!

* * *

**Por que?**

**

* * *

****Por que esse é o meu jeito ninja de ser**

As arvores passavam velozmente pelos jovens. A viajem era feita de forma rápida e continua; qualquer desvio seria perda de tempo para aquelas pessoas.

- Kakashi sensei, para onde estamos indo?- quebra o silencio o ninja mais barulhento da equipe.

- Quantas vezes vou ter de repetir? Quando chegar-mos saberás – responde sem desviar os olhos do caminho, o líder daquela missão.

O time 7 partira cedo de Konoha em missão. Era a ultima que deveriam cumprir para totalizar as oito necessárias para se inscrever no torneio. A equipe estava ansiosa; em especial um loiro de olhos azuis que mau podia conter a sua excitação.

- Finalmente o sensei resolveu dar uma missão de verdade. Vamos arrasar Dattebayo!!

"_SHANARO!! COMO É BARRULHENTO!" – _reclama Inner Sakura

- Fique quieto Naruto, não vê que precisamos nos concentrar para não cair? – reclama Sakura cheia de irritação.

Depois disso a viagem continua em silencio. Kakashi ia à frente indicando o caminho, seguido por Naruto e Sasuke que silenciosamente competiam para ver quem era o mais rápido (tendo o moreno a vantagem) e por ultimo a jovem do time poucos metros atrás.

"_Já fazem cindo horas que partimos" _– calculava o pródigo Uchiha. _" Para onde será que estamos indo. Não saímos do país e tão pouco estamos indo a outra vila oculta. O que será que faremos em uma vila de civis?" _- buscava respostas. A perspectiva de uma missão fora dos limites de Konoha eram interessantes. _"Poderei comprovar se meus treinamentos estão dando resultados"._ Porem aos mesmo tempo intrigantes. _"Achei que levaria mais tempo para Kakashi se arriscar a ir tão longe"._ Inconscientemente olhou para trás. _"Ela está mais divagar que o normal"._

Sem perceber, ao buscar com o olhar a companheira de time, Sasuke diminui a velocidade perdendo finalmente a vantagem que mantinha sobre Naruto.

- HEY! PASSEI VOCÊ SASUKE-TEME!! – comemora olhando para traz sem notar a arvore a sua frente.

POW!

- Bom trabalho Dobe. – debocha do loiro caído no chão.

- Silencio vocês ai. Temos que nos concentrar em não chamar a atenção. Isso é fundamental para o sucesso da missão. Entendeu Naruto? – repreende o sensei.

"_Por que ele só fala isso pra mim? Foi o teme que começou" – _sobe novamente na arvore e segue os colegas com cara emburrada.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

- Muito bem. Agora prestem atenção.

Haviam parado em uma clareira de um bosque nos arredores de um pequeno povoado perto das montanhas com o cair da tarde.

- A missão de vocês será se infiltrar em um bar e vigiar de perto um homem que anda planejando roubos por todo o país do fogo. Ele se encontra com seus clientes pontualmente as 22:00h onde, em uma sala restrita combinam os detalhes do serviço e o pagamento. É apenas para observar e recolher informações. NADA de intervenção entenderam? – Kakashi falava de forma seria e autoritária, não estava muito confortável com os rumos daquela missão _"Depois de tudo não posso protegê-los para sempre"._

Estavam todos calados, cada um mergulhado em seus pensamentos sobre tudo o que havia sido dito ate ali. Afinal, era a primeira missão de espionagem deles e estavam ansiosos para começar.

- Certo, e qual é o plano para entra-mos em contato com o sujeito? – perguntou em um tom mais baixo que o normal como se estive-se falando mais para si mesmo.

- Bem, a principio uma observação externa; o lugar é razoavelmente ventilado e podemos acompanhar os passos dele de fora. – explicou Kakashi com certo receio. _" Vai ser um verdadeiro estardalhaço quando eu contar o resto"._- pensou desanimado.

- Mas se só vamos olhar, como poderemos saber o que estão conversando e onde planejam o próximo roubo? – perguntou confuso o portador da Kyubi.

"_Até que o Naruto não é tão burro assim" – _comentou Inner Sakura.

- JÁ SEI!! Podemos nos disfarçar de garçons e servir-lhes bebida a noite toda até que ficarem bêbados e nos contem tudo!! – argumentou de forma realizada.

"_Sedo de mais para confiar" – _diz inconformada Inner Sakura.

- Bem, a idéia não é propriamente essa mas sim, Naruto, haverá alguém acompanhando-os e recolhendo esses dados. – finaliza o copi-ninja sem coragem de anunciar o "felizardo".

- E quem será Kakashi-sensei? – pergunta de forma inocente pela primeira vez.

Ao olhar a ingenuidade explicita nos olhos verdes brilhantes de sua aluna Kakashi teve a certeza de que aquilo definitivamente não iria dar certo. A garota era pura de mais para esse tipo de teatro e poderia acabar estragando as coisas.

" _Vocês são o único time sem missões essa semana e falta apenas uma para poderem se inscrever. Não posso perder ninjas tão promissores nessa competição" _- Foram as palavras do Hokage.

- Yare, yare. Bem, Sakura entrará disfarçada de cliente e se aproximará do suspeito. – _"Espero que entendam a situação"._

- Não creio que seja uma boa idéia. – interfere Sasuke de forma seca.

"_Kami, o que deu no Kakashi-sensei para ter um plano tão idiota? Ingênua do jeito que é, ela é bem capaz de estragar tudo"_ – o que o Sasuke negava era o aperto no peito que sentiu ao imaginar Sakura dentro do bar sozinha se expondo àqueles homens todos. Ele, ao contrario dos demais, compreendia exatamente o tipo de aproximação que o sensei insinuo.

- Por quê? – perguntou ofendida. Acaso não a considerava capaz de realizar uma simples aproximação?

- Pode realmente ser perigoso – diz com aflição o ninja numero 1. Algo gritando em seu interior que aquilo era perigoso para a amiga.

- Não cabe a vocês essa decisão. – interfere de forma objetiva o sensei a fim de encurtar a discussão – Está realmente certa de que quer fazer isso Sakura? Essa é a primeira opção, podemos pensar em outras alternativas caso não se sinta confortável. – diz de forma branda tentando persuadir a aluna a desistir.

"_QUAL O PROBLEMA DESSES BAKAS? CLARO QUE TEMOS CERTEZA! SHANARO!!" – _gritava inconformada Inner Sakura.

Sakura estava incerta, concordava com sua inner porem não se sentia completamente segura para tomar aquela decisão. _"A algo de muito errado nessa história". _

"_QUAL O SEU PROBLEMA?? VAI PERDER A OPORTUNIDADE DE MOSTRAR QUE NÃO SOMOS FRACAS? É A NOSSA CHANCE DE MOSTRAR AO SASUKE-KUN O QUANTO SOMOS CAPAZES!!'_

"_Sasuke-kun...ele anda tão distante...talvez se eu..."_

- Acho que vou tentar...- não poderia se esquivar para sempre.

- NÃO! – o grito sairá antes que pudesse controlar. _" O que há de errado comigo".- _pensava desconcertado. O aperto em seu peito mais evidente agora.

- Isso não é você quem decide. – diz Kakashi de forma seca. Sakura havia feito a sua escolha e não tinha mais nada o que fazer. _"Só espero que saiba no que está entrando pequena."_

Impressionantemente, Naruto não falou mais nada depois de sua primeira intervenção, o loiro tentava comprender o que tinha de tão anormal em Sakura entrar no bar e ouvir a conversa do bandido.

"_Mas se ate o teme se opôs..."_- foi tirado de seus pensamentos com Kakashi lhe chamando para combinarem como procederiam com a missão.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Começava a se arrepender de ter aceitado aquela tarefa. Ficar vigiando de fora parecia tão mais pratico.

"_PARE DE BESTEIRA E SE CONCENTRE. O SUJEITO ESTÁ LOGO ALI PERTO DO BAR" – _interfere Inner Sakura mais uma vez aquela noite.

"_Me pergunto por que não ELA para fazer isso"_

Sakura ficará encarregada de se aproximar e tentar fazer contato direto com o suspeito; e para isso deveria entrar no bar predominantemente preenchido por homens.

"_De onde Kakashi-sensei tirou esse pedaço de pano?" – _pensava desconfortável dentro do curtíssimo vestido preto frente única que usava como disfarce. Se sentia nua diante dos olhares famintos que recebia em sua curta caminhada até o bar.

"_Ao menos espero que não me obriguem a beber"._

- Uhm...olha só o que temos aqui...

Mal chegará no bar e já fora abordada por ele.

"_Ao menos não precisei puxar conversa" – _tentava a todo custo se convencer que existia algo de bom e positivo naquela missão toda. _"Espero que Sasuke-kun me note depois disso tudo"._

- Por que não vem se juntar a nós? – foi tirada de seus pensamentos pelas mão grossas do sujeito lhe apertando o braço.

O homem a qual deveria vigiar era muito mais alto que ela e exalava um forte cheiro de álcool e tabaco.

"_Kami, será que não conhece o significado da palavra banho?"_ – mais uma vez foi tirada bruscamente de seus pensamentos por uma atitude pouco nobre do homem.

Ele havia a puxado bruscamente contra seu peito e tenta agora passar a mão livre por suas pernas.

- O..que...pen..sa que es..tá fazen..do? – gaguejava completamente assustada com as investidas no homem, tentando inutilmente afasta-lo.

Sem condições de pensar Sakura se debatia cada vez mais entre os braços do homem, e numa tentativa desesperada chutou-lhe a canela.

- Sua vadia...- exclamou em dor virando um forte tapa na cara da kunoichi.

- COMO OUSA?! – grita um furioso Naruto rompendo a parede do bar e seguindo de punhos fechadas para cima do agrassor de sua companheira.

Sem poder raciocinar devido a dor latente em seu rosto Sakura foi ao chão sem resistência, estava chocada, ultrajada, sentia-se suja. Ali, estirada sobre o chão sujo tentava com dificuldade se levantar. Sentia a nova aproximação de seu agressor, porem não conseguia se mover. Estava fora da realidade caótica que ocorria a sua volta.

Foi despertada com um chamado.

- SAKURA-CHAN!!

E antes que pudesse se esquivar da arma lançada em sua direção uma mancha laranja se materializou em sua frente levando ambas a extremidade oposta do bar.

Um impacto.

Um cheiro metálico.

Escuridão.

**Continua**

* * *

Ohayo!!..

Aqui está mais um cap...E as respostas (quem tiver alguma duvida é so perguntar que eu respondo...)

Mais uma vez um MUITO OBRIGADO a

Marimary-chan; Maria Lua; PittyUchiha e Sacerdotisa

que comentaram no ultimo cap, e a todos que estam lendo.

proximo cap.

**Por que um sorriso vale mais que mil palavras**

Kisus!

Sat-chan


	6. Por que um sorriso vale mais

Disclaimer: Os personagens não me pertencem; sendo os direitos concedidos do anime Naruto a Masashi Kishimoto

**Disclaimer:** Os personagens não me pertencem; sendo os direitos concedidos do anime Naruto a Masashi Kishimoto.

Sem fins lucrativos.

Boa Leitura!

* * *

**Por quê? **

* * *

_Flash Back (on)_

_- Naruto!! – levanta-se aos prantos a doce garota de olhos verdes esmeraldas chamando a atenção do moreno que a acompanhava._

_- Finalmente acordou. – comenta de costas à paciente._

_- O que aconteceu. – a dor voltando a atingi-la com tudo._

_- Não se lembra? – se vira interrogativamente._

_Flash Back (off)_

* * *

**Por que um sorriso vale mais que mil palavras**

Sentada naquele quarto de hospital as lembranças invadiram-lhe a mente, consumindo o resto de energia que lhe restava. Cansada. Essa era a palavra.

Cansada de sempre errar.

Cansada do olhar de censura do Uchiha a sua frente.

Cansada de ser a fraca.

Foi tirada de seus devaneios depressivos que lhe rondavam a mente com o som de passos em sua direção.

A visão que desenrolava a sua frente o estava incomodando. A julgar pelo semblante triste dela; provavelmente já tinha se lembrado de tudo.

As lagrimas secas na bela face, mais pálida que o normal, e os olhos esmeraldas escurecidos pela tristeza compunha uma imagem de Sakura a qual nunca havia imaginado; a menina a sua frente nada se relacionava à sua companheira de equipe sempre tão alegre e sorridente.

Deu dois passos em direção a enferma sem ao menos pensar. Foi despertado do transe que mergulhará ao se chocar de leve com a cama do recinto.

Um quarto de hospital. Branco, bem arejado e distante do movimento alucinante da cidade. Um lugar de repouso e recuperação.

Estava estagiada. Sasuke em um momento a olhava com desprezo e agora sem prévio aviso se aproximara a ponto de poder sentir perto de suas mãos, que a apoiavam sentada sobre o colchão, o calor das fortes mãos do moreno.

_- PARA QUE SE ATENTAR AS MÃOS QUANDO TEM ESSE ROSTINHO LINDO A MENOS DE UM METRO DE DISTANTICIA? – _Inner Sakura esbanjava energia.

Desconfortável com a proximidade e o comentário, Sakura repete a pergunta que vinha lhe atormentando desde que se recordará de tudo:

- Como está o Naruto?

Da mesma forma que veio foi. A simples menção do companheiro hiperativo o irritava profundamente.

"_Aquele baka impulsivo"_

Sasuke ainda sofria com os resquícios do sentimento de impotência que se apoderou dele ao ver o amigo proteger com o próprio corpo a garota que secretamente tornara-se SUA responsabilidade.

"_Era para eu tê-la defendido. Foi burrice ter deixado as coisas irem tão longe"._

Antes que pudesse responder a pergunta ou mesmo concluir seus pensamentos, os dois ocupantes do quarto foram surpreendidos com a entrada do resto do time 7.

- SAKURA-CHAN!! As enfermeiras disseram que ouviram você gritando o meu nome. QUE BOM QUE VOCÊ ACORDOU!! – falava em pura felicidade pela melhora da amiga.

- Cala a boca Dobe. Não vê que ela acabou de acordar? – mandou de forma irritada espantando a todos.

O silencio tomou conta do quarto. Uchiha Sasuke 'defendendo' Haruno Sakura?

- Não enche Teme! A Sakura-chan já ta melhor; não é mesmo? – pergunta meio constrangido pelo barulho inicial.

- Está tudo bem Naruto-kun. Já estou melhor e você? – disse afável.

A demonstração de coragem de Naruto a emocionara muito. E a fazia repensar o jeito com que vinha tratando-o desde que foram escolhidos para compor o Time 7.

_- É. O BAKA ATÉ QUE FOI LEGAL COM AGENTE MAS O SASUKE-KUN CONTINUA A SER O MELHOR! – _defende animada o moreno.

"_Vejam só se não são meus queridos alunos mudando" – _pensava Kakashi se referindo a postura defensiva do Uchiha com a Haruno e a mesma ao tratar Naruto com o tão estimado sufixo 'Kun'. _"Eles estão crescendo mais rápido do que eu pensava. Talvez, até tenham chances reais no Exame"._

"_NARUTO–KUN?? Em que ela está pensando?? Ta ele se colocou na frente dela mas...por culpa dele que ela desmaiou" – _a declaração da jovem rosada pegou o Uchiha de jeito. Se não fosse tão orgulhoso quanto a suas ações e sentimentos já teria partido para cima do loiro. Por hora, so lhe direcionava um olhar mortal.

"_Naruto-kun!! Sakura-chan que chamou de Naruto-kun!!" – _ampliava o sorriso.

- Eu já estou bem Sakura-chan. Foi apenas um cortinho no meu braço. Já passou – respondia a amiga levantando a manga do macacão laranja mostrando o braço sem nenhuma cicatriz.

Aliviada com o sorriso e por constatar que seu amigo não sofrera danos mais graves por sua causa a jovem Haruno permitiu-se relaxar. Recostou-se na cama e com um sorriso largo perguntou aos amigos:

- Quando poderei sair?

- Bem, seus ferimentos não foram nada sérios mas o desmaio depois de bater a cabeça a deixou inconsciente por dois dias. Mas, como você acordou e não está sentindo nada, creio que poderá sair ainda hoje. – respondeu Kakashi voltando a ler seu livrinho.

"_Dois dias..."_

O desespero e as incertezas a atingiram com tudo. Vendo Naruto bem e seus amigos reunidos a distraíram por um momento do verdadeiro fracasso que foi sua participação na missão.

"_Enquanto eles contavam comigo para ajudar o máximo que fiz foi desmaiar" – _pensava entristecida sobre suas ações nos últimos três dias.

"_Talvez fosse melhor se eu..."_

Antes de poder concluir é interrompida mais uma vez naquela tarde pelo moreno.

- Aqui – disse lhe estendendo a hiati. – As enfermeiras tiraram da sua cabeça para poder examinar.

A surpresa estava estampada em seus olhos verdes.

Sasuke sabia sobre as idéias depreciativas que a garota teria sobre si mesma.

"_Não que parte disso não seja sua culpa; mas em outra situação talvez ela não agisse com tanta insegurança" – _vendo a garota concordar indecisa com a proposta de Kakashi, o Uchiha pode perceber a intenção dela de se mostrar útil. Sabia o quanto a machucava e a puxava para baixo quando a chamava de Irritante.

Atônita pela visão o mundo se desfazia a sua volta se resumindo a ela, sentada em uma cama e ao moreno de olhos negros próximo a si.

"_Ele está me incentivando a tentar?"_

_- PARE DE AGIR COMO UMA IDIOTA E PEGA LOGO!!- _Inner Sakura se manifestava mais uma vez.

O fato era que mesmo que quisesse não podia se mover. Chocada. Surpresa. Feliz. Eram tantas as sensações que a atordoavam.

Vendo a confusão da garota não pode deixar de sorrir de lado. Um sorriso pequeno porem que só fez as belas jades a sua frente de arregalarem mais. Com cuidado pegou a mão que não estava apoiada no colchão e a abril lentamente.

Sakura se sentia falhar, o contato direto com a mão de Sasuke lhe causava arrepios por todo o corpo. A mão forte e quente do moreno em contato com a sua por livre e espontâneo vontade do primeiro a deixava realizada.

Ainda com o sorriso de lado Sasuke deposita o hiate de Konoha entre a pequena e frágil mão da garota e a fecha lentamente sobre o objeto; recebendo um sorriso tímido e vermelho da garota. E o melhor, esse era somente para ele.

**Continua**

* * *

Ohayo!!

Depois de um fim de semana (todo mundo merece um descanso) aqui está mais um cap. Espero que gostei e que tenham entendido o que eu quis fazer.

Como sempre (a parte que eu mais gosto! ) um SUPER OBRIGADO a

Maria Lua e Sakiy Skuld que comentaram no cap. passado

E a todos que estão lendo e gostando.

Próximo cap.

**Por que somos uma equipe**

Kisus!

Sat-chan


	7. Por que somos uma equipe

**Disclaimer:** Os personagens não me pertencem; sendo os direitos concedidos do anime Naruto a Masashi Kishimoto.

Sem fins lucrativos.

Boa Leitura!

* * *

**Por quê? **

* * *

**Por que somos uma equipe**

Mais um dia amanhece em Konoha e com ele os integrantes de equipe sete vão chegando um a um à ponte vermelha nos arredores da vila. Como sempre o Uchiha é o primeiro a chegar seguido pela Haruno que o cumprimenta com um "Ohayo Sasuke-kun",sendo retribuída com um olhar gélido do mesmo.

Porem dessa vez as coisas foram diferentes.

Sakura chegara primeiro e se concentrava em olhar as carpas vermelhas que tentavam vencer a correnteza quando foi surpreendida com a chegada do moreno.

- Ohayo Sasuke-kun – cumprimenta com a voz baixa mirando um ponto a esquerda do rapaz.

Sasuke por sua vez a responde com um aceno positivo com a cabeça e busca impaciente pelo olhar da jovem. _"Ainda com essa mania irritante de desviar os olhos"._

Sentindo o clima pesar e a tentativa clara de chamar sua atenção, Sakura toma coragem e se vira para o rosto perfeito Sasuke se deparando com a duvida em suas lindas perolas negras.

- Não consegui dormir direito essa noite. – responde resignada a pergunta implícita no olhar negro.

E sem mais nenhuma interação ficaram ambos a espera do resto do time para iniciar o dia.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

- Muito bem já que estão todos aqui posso finalmente comunicar-los que estão oficialmente aptos para se inscreverem e participarem do Exame Chunin. – diz Kakashi com o orgulho transparecendo em sua palavras.

- HEY!! Eu sabia que concederíamos sensei, eu sabia!! – festejava um alegre Naruto com a noticia. – Agora poderei mostrar a todos que sou o melhor! DATTEBAYO!!.

A satisfação contagiante do loiro se mostrava no olhar que contentamento do sensei e no brilho de realização nos olhos do Uchiha, até mesmo Sakura que ainda sustentava em seus olhos o desanimo pelo ultimo incidente dava um de seus meigos sorrisos. Aquele era um dia de muita felicidade para o time 7.

- Yare, yare, vejo que estão realmente animados com isso. Aqui estão seus cartões de identificação que devem ser apresentados no primeiro andar do prédio central para a inscrição efetiva na competição. – estendia Kakashi a seus alunos três cartões cor bege escuro com inscrições em vermelho.

Mais do que depressa Naruto saltou na frente do sensei e pegou o cartão com seu nome e o levou acima da cabeça como se levantando um troféu.

"_Agora sim, eu vou mostrar a todos o que Uzumaki Naruto é capaz de fazer; e Sakura-chan vai finalmente ver o quanto eu sou melhor que o Sasuke-teme." - _TO CERTO!! – exclamou com convicção fazendo sinal de positivo com o dedão.

Assim como Naruto, porem sem o teatro todo, Sasuke caminha até Kakashi e pega com calma o seu; restando apenas o cartão de Sakura que se mantinha distante dos outros.

A verdade é que não se sentia confiante para se inscrever e participar.

"_O desastre da ultima missão deixou bem claro que não estou a altura de nenhum deles" – _pensava desanimada a kunoichi.

Vendo que Sakura não faria qualquer movimento para se aproximar Kakashi caminha até ela e lhe estende diante dos olhos o cartão.

- Você não é obrigada a participar se não quiser. Mas se quer uma opinião, acho que seria muito bom para você tentar. Nunca se sabe quando teremos outra chance. – comenta casualmente o sensei soltando o cartão das mão da aluna. - Muito bem. Estão dispensados por hoje, podem ir para casa ou fazer o que quiser; nos encontramos as 15:00h na porta do prédio central para fazermos as inscrições. – finaliza sumindo em uma nuvem de fumaça.

Sozinhos agora os gennins se entreolharam meio incertos do que fazer; tinham praticamente a manhã toda atoua antes de se encontrarem para as inscrições.

- Vamos treinar!! – propôs Naruto olhando diretamente para Sasuke em desafio.

- Que seja. – aceitou Sasuke fazendo pouco caso do convite.

- Bem...ja que vocês vão treinar eu...acho..que..vou pra casa. É isso! Vou pra casa arrumar umas coisinhas...Ja ne! – se despede correndo sem olhar para traz.

- Sakura-chan tem agindo tão estranho, não acha Teme? – comenta Naruto com um ar de preocupação.

A partida da garota deixou o Uchiha em estado de alerta. _"Aquela idiota. Nem pense em fugir da inscrição"._ O fato era que desde que vira a amiga sendo carregada de volta por Kakashi, um estranho sentimento de impotência se abatia sobre ele; era como se tudo de ruim que acontecia a ela tivesse algo a ver com sigo mesmo. _"Irritante, nem mesmo longe sai da minha cabeça"._ E com isso a vontade cada vez maior de se aproximar e ajuda-la. _"Não posso que isso me atrapalhe em meus objetivos. Ainda tenho um homem para matar e nada me distrairá desse objetivo"._

- Não enche Dobe, vamos treinar ou você pensou direito e já se deu conta que não pode contra mim? – desdenha o Uchiha com o voz mais fria que o normal.

- HEWM? CALA A BOCA TEME EU SOU MUITO MELHOR DO QUE VOCÊ! – grita irritado o portador da Kyubi direcionando um soco ao adversário.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Sentada no monte dos Hokage observando o movimento da vila sobre seus olhos Sakura pensava em aceitar ou não a proposta de Kakashi.

"_E se eu for e fizer tudo errado de novo?"_

_- E SE EU FOR E FIZIER TUDO ERRADO DE NOVO –_ repete em tom zombeiro Inner Sakura. – _AH! PARE COM TODA ESSA DEPRÊ! SE KAKASHI DIZ QUE PODEMOS É POR QUE PODEMOS!_

"_É,e foi dele também a brilhante idéia que nos levou ao 'coma' por dois dias"_

_- DETALHES, DETALHES. ATÉ SASUKE-KUN CONFIA EM NÓS! OU VOCÊ SE ESQUECEU QUE FOI ELE MESMO QUEM LHE DEVOLVEU A HIATI QUE ESTÁ AI NA NOSSA CABEÇA?!_

"_É mas..."_

_- CHEGA DE MAS VAMOS AO ÁS DA QUESTÃO. JÁ SÃO QUASE 13:30H E AINDA NÃO COMEMOS – _interrompe os pensamentos negativos e moda de assunto Inner Sakura.

"_Ta ta Bom, vamos ao Ichiraku"_

_- RAMEN? NÃO ACHA QUE ESTÁ PASSANDO TEMPO DE MAIS COM O BAKA DO NARUTO?_

"_Não fale assim dele, é graças ao 'baka' que estamos vivas"_

_- O QUE NÃO O INVALIDA DA POSIÇÃO DE BAKA – _finaliza Inner Sakura irritada pela defesa de Naruto. Para ele Sasuke-kun sempre seria o melhor e o Naruto-baka o chato do time.

Sakura olhou mais uma vez para a vila antes de tomar coragem para se levantar e voltar.

"_Que o melhor aconteça e que Kami me ajude"_

Com esse ultimo pensamento salta do monte comemorativo rumo a uma nova etapa em sua vida.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Estavam esgotados, passaram a manhã toda treinando e agora jaziam exaltos sobre a grama verde do bosque nos arredores de Konoha.

GRUW!

Diante do barulho o moreno toma fôlego para levantar-se e olhar para o companheiro.

- Hun! Muito fraco, mau deu uns soquinhos e já está com fome. Patético.

- OLHA AQUI SEU...

GRUUUWWW!!

O barulho cada vez mais alto..

- Aii to com fome! – diz sofregamente Naruto passando a mão em círculos sobre a barriga. – Ei Teme, vamos almoçar no Ichi-Ichiraku comer Ramen?

- Não. – responde se afastando.

Sasuke tinha outros planos. E eles começavam por encontrar a menina de calos rosas e dizer-lhe algumas coisas. _"Aquela irritante não tem mais como fugir". _Queria resolver as coisas de uma vez. Desde que entram na 'saga' de cumprir as oito missões para poderem participar que Sakura vinha agindo diferente. Primeiro aquela frase sem sentido no dia da chuva; depois fugindo dele na floricultura e ainda evitando encara-lo nos olhos.

"_De hoje ela não me escapa"._

- Ah! Teme vamos...provavelmente Saskura-chan deve estar la também, daí podemos ir juntos nos inscrever. –argumentava enquanto limpava a poeira da roupa e se levantava do chão.

- Que seja – disse indiferente.

Andaram em silencio pela vila rumo ao restaurante mais freqüentado pelo loiro, que não poupava os ouvidos do moreno com elogios aos pratos.

- HUW!!..Acho que vou pedir três de galinha e dois de porco...AH! e um de frango também...estou com tanta fome. – contava nos dedos as porções de ramen que comeria.

Chegando ao destino Sasuke deu graças a Kami pelo loiro ter se calado. _"É um Dobe mesmo"._

Mais adiante, sentada no balcão se encontrava a jovem ninja dos cabelos rosados mexendo sem vontade o conteúdo da tigela a sua frente.

- YOW! SAKURA-CHAN! – tirou a garota de seus pensamentos,chamando a atenção de todos do lugar com seu grito.

-_ AH!! NÃO CONCEGUE SER MENOS BARUÇHENTO?? – _berrava exasperada Inner Sakura.

Olhando para as figuras conhecidas Sakura não pode deixar de reparar o quão belo o Uchiha se encontrava.

"_Os cabelos rebeldes definitivamente combinam com ele" – _suspira sonhadora.

- Ei Sakura-chan..o que você pediu? – pergunta um animado Naruto olhando faminto para a comida da amiga.

- Esse é de frango Naruto-kun, se quiser, acabou de chagar. – oferece amigável a rosada.

- Tem certeza? Eu posso esperar os meus...- tenta ser agradável o loiro se contendo para não avançar sobre o prato oferecido.

GRUUUWWW!!

- Hai, tenho certeza Naruto-kun pode pegar – diz mau contendo uma risada.

Quem não estava achando nada engraçado a interação amistosa entre os presentes era Sasuke que a cada palavra dita por um deles fechava mais o rosto. _" 'Hai, Naruto-kun'. Pelo amor de kami ta parecendo a __Hyuuga quando perto do Naruto". _

- Sasuke-kun..Sasu..- pergunta calmamente.

- O que é? – pergunta mau humorado sendo tirado de seus pensamentos pela jovem.

- Gomen é que...- tenta se desculpar quando:

- Não seja grosso teme! Estamos perguntando do que você vai querer. – diz Naruto com a boca cheia e um hashi lotado com mais.

- Um de frango também. –responde mais 'calmo'o Uchiha. – E ai? Já se decidiu? – pergunta em voz baixa para a Haruno.

Surpresa por ele estar falando com ela e por perguntar algo que lhe passava na cabeça no mesmo instante a garota de pergunta:

"_Como consegue ler minha mente tão facilmente; enquanto eu mau posso imaginar o que se passa na dele?"_

Sasuke a encara decidido, não dando espaço para uma fuga da garota.

- Eu...eu..ainda.não sei..- confessa derrotada mais para si do que para o garoto.

"_Insegura de novo" _

- Sabe que contamos com você para a equipe estar completa não sabe? Essa é uma prova de competências individuais e coletivas; Kakashi não estará la com a gente e somente teremos um ao outro para contarmos. – diz em tom serio porem tranqüilo.

"_Mau acerto em um simples missão o que dirá expor eles sozinhos ao perigo"_

_- PARA DE BOBAGEM NÃO VE QUE ELES PRECISÃO DE VOCÊ? NÃO PODE DEIXAR SASUKE-KUN SOZINHO PERTO DA PORQUINHA. – _rebate com confiança Inner Sakura.

Mediante a tal declaração Sakura não pode evitar um sorriso.

"_Eu disse alguma coisa engraçada?" – _se pergunta um confuso Sasuke diante da reação inesperada da garota.

Vendo o Uchiha a olhar intrigado, Sakura da de ombros e desvia o olhar do mesmo.

"_Fugindo de novo. Não dessa vez" –_ e em um impulso retem o queixo da mesma entre os dedos e a obriga a olhar diretamente em seus olhos.

- Por que tanto foges de mim? – pergunta próximo ao ouvida dela lançando seu hálito quente sobre a pele de traz da orelha.

Mais uma vez em menos de 42 horas Sasuke lhe tira o ar.

"_Até parece que ele gosta de me ver assim" –_ pensa tentando inutilmente sair do aperto do moreno.

Vendo a tentativa de fuga da garota, aproxima mais as sua cadeira da dela segurando seu rosto com mais força.

Alheio a tudo a seu redor Naruto ingeria o que deveria de ser sua quinta tigela de Ramen.

- Ei vocês dois não vão co...- perde a fala ao se virar e ver Sasuke praticamente encima de Sakura.

A aproximação do Uchiha fez com que o mesmo ficasse preso ao clima que mantinha Sakura fora da realidade; a proximidade absurda do rosto da kunoichi lhe tirava o foco.

Se sobressaltaram com o chamado do loiro e sem pensar muito na proximidade acabaram batendo testa com testa.

- ITAI! – exclamaram em une-soro se afastando finalmente.

A cena que se formava agora era um verdadeiro quadro.

Naruto chocado demais para falar deixava o resto de ramen escorrer pelos hashis de volta a tigela, enquanto observava dois coradíssimos ninjas se olhando sem realmente se ver.

"_AI KAMI...eu e o Sasuke-kun...não...nós...não é possível" –_ pensava atordoada uma vermelha Sakura levando os dedos aos lábios tentando segurar a pequena sensação que ainda existia.

Sasuke não conseguia pensar...a proximidade, o cheiro a testura. Todo o belo rosto da ninja a sua frente se mostrava com exatidão diante de seus olhos que agora, estavam levemente arregalados.

"_Não é possível" – _pensou atordoado ao mesmo instante em que vira Sakura levar as mãos aos lábios. Trazendo lembranças recentes de um leve comichão em seus lábios.

**Continua**

* * *

Ohayo!!

Bem bem...a parte mais emocionante...(eu não pretendia chegar a esse ponto agora..mas as palavras foram saindo...)

Aiai..daqui pra frente a fic entra em reta final...eu não pretendo descrever todo o exame chunnin até por que todo mundo sabe o que acontece...so vou retomar alguns fatos mais importantes em forma de memórias...

Ah! O próximo cap. também é uma cena clássica conhecida por muitos...(que eu vou contar do meu jeito e de acordo com a fic)...por isso...ja estou avisando que os próximos dois cap. vão ser atemporais (não seguiram a ordem cronológica que mantive ate aqui)...

Bem...avisos dados..vamos aos agradecimentos as pessoas que fazem um sorriso cada vez maior crescer no meu rosto!!

Um SUPER, MEGA, UTRA, OBRIGADO a

Carol e Maria Lua

Que comentaram no cap. passado e a todos que estão lendo e acompanhando...

Próximo cap.

**Por que eu te amo**

Kisus!

Sat-chan


	8. Por que eu te amo

Disclaimer: Os personagens não me pertencem; sendo os direitos concedidos do anime Naruto a Masashi Kishimoto

**Disclaimer:** Os personagens não me pertencem; sendo os direitos concedidos do anime Naruto a Masashi Kishimoto.

Sem fins lucrativos.

Boa Leitura!

* * *

**Por quê? **

* * *

**Por que eu te amo**

O dia se fora dando lugar as sombras e sons sinistros da noite, nada se via no céu negro, as estrelas não compareceram aquela noite por uma simples razão: Era um momento de total desespero e aversão, onde nem mesmo o brilha prateado das milhares de estrelas poderia iluminar o coração tomado pelas trevas do jovem que caminhava para longe dali.

_Fugir._

_Ruir._

_Buscar._

Essas eram as convicção fúnebres que mantinham o vingador na estrada de seu destino. Sem arrependimento. Sem esperança.

SASUKE-KUN!!- o grito de desespero preencheu o vazio.

Como que por magia, o tempo congelou momentaneamente; vendo que ele parara de andar, sem mais forças para conciliar os passos e as lagrimas que lhe banhavam o rosto, a garota cedeu a exaustão que lhe acometia, indo em um baque surdo de encontro ao chão.

Por favor...não vá..- indagou a meia voz, sendo seguida por um soluço audível.

Com essas palavras, o tempo voltou a correr em seu curso original levando o jovem a seguir seus passos rumo a saída da vila.

"_Não posso parar agora...Não há lugar pra mim aqui..." – _respondia internamente ao pedido desesperado. Lembranças dolorosas vindo-lhe a mente.

Flash Back (on)

O caos estava instaurado. A batalha que antes era travada por dois se tornará uma luta de quatro.

- NÃO DEIXAREI QUE O MACHUQUE! – berrava um alucinado Naruto avançando raivosamente sobre a parede de areia.

- Não seja patético; não se intrometa onde não é bem vindo – diz de forma indiferente o adversário de cabelos rubros como o fogo, lançando o loiro longe com seu braço de areia.

Vendo o amigo colidir de encontro com a arvore o moreno prender a respiração e se força a levantar.

"_Tolo, não vê que não pode contra ele?" – _pensava enquanto esperava o golpe de pé.

Mas o baque não veio; ao invés da dor física que esperava atingir-lhe o corpo e quebrar-lhe mais alguns ossos, sentiu um forte aperto no coração.

Diante dos olhos de sharingan Sakura era levada pela avalanche de areia rumo a arvore mais próxima sendo prensada até perder a consciência.

- Deixe-a em paz! – ordena raivoso concentrando chakara nos pés.

- Você é fraco. Todos são fracos. – diz lançando mais um soco de areia levando o moreno ao chão, sem, entretanto libertar a garota.

Ferido como estava Sasuke não tinha mais forças para se levantar; começara a luta fazia vinte minutos e não chegara nem perto do inimigo.

"_Preciso salva-la" – _pensava desesperado olhando para a menina.

- Lute apenas por si mesmo se deseja tanto ser forte. Amor e compaixão são para os fracos, com eles vão não passará do chão – diz finalmente liberando a garota de cabelos rosas que desliza inconsciente ao chão.

Flash Back (off)

Eu..eu..te amo..- suspirou Sakura com seu ultimo fio de esperança.

Aparentemente essa era a coisa certa a se dizer pois em poucos segundos pode sentir-lo as suas costas, e antes de ceder completamente a escuridão, seus ouvidos foram preenchidos pelo soar de uma única palavra...

- Obrigado...

Com a garota inconsciente em seus braços o Uchiha caminha mais adiante rumo à saída da vila. Próximo aos portões, deposita com cuidado a kunoichi em um banco e sem olhar para traz se deixa envolver completamente pela escuridão em sua alma.

**Continua**

* * *

Ohayo!

É..essa com certeza é uma cena bem triste e emocionante...os sentimentos expostos da Sakura...a aparente indiferença do Sasuke..Well it's..

Bem...chegamos ao fim (é..somente mais um cap. e a fic se encontrará terminada...)

Como eu já disse antes...esse e o ultimo cap. não seguiram a ordem cronológica dos demais...(mas acho que deu bem pra entender...).

Para quem não viu o anime ou não se lembra, a cena do flash back é a luta entre Gaara e Sasuke na segunda etapa do exame chunnin...

Agradecimentos especiais a

Maria Lua, Carol e Saiyu

que comentaram no cap passado (minha fic 'Aquarela dos sonhos' é um agradecimento a vocês) e a todos que estão lendo e gostando...

Proximo e ultimo cap.

**Por que eu quero**

Kisus!

Sat-chan


	9. Por que eu quero

**Disclaimer:** Os personagens não me pertencem; sendo os direitos concedidos do anime Naruto a Masashi Kishimoto.

Sem fins lucrativos.

Boa Leitura!

* * *

**Por quê?**

**

* * *

****Por que eu quero**

Já era noite quando os portões de Konoha ficaram a vista. Mesmo no escuto as coisas continuavam iguais, ou assim ele queria que fosse. Ao se tornar visível para os ANBUS que faziam a guarda já sabia o que esperar.

Gritos.

Olhares.

Interrogatórios.

Prisão?

Esperava que ao menos essa loucura toda valesse a pena.

"_Como será que ela esta?" –_ a garota sendo a primeira a povoar seus pensamentos.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

A rotina maçante e cansativa do hospital a acometia novamente. Não que não gostasse do que fazia, apenas que, a cada novo paciente que chegava ou saia eram lembranças dolorosas atingindo-lhe a mente.

"_Mesmo depois de tudo não fui capaz de ajudá-lo" – _pensava tristemente enquanto arrumava os últimos relatórios a serem entregues a Hokage antes de finalmente poder descansar.

"_Sasuke-kun..."_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

- Nhá! Ramen, Ramen, Ramen – cantarolava Naruto pelas ruas de Konoha enquanto se encaminhava ate seu restaurante preferido.

" _Um de porco, três de carne..." –_ escolhia mentalmente quando foi interrompido por um chamado.

- Uzumaki Naruto? – um ninja de elite perguntava formalmente.

- Hai! – respondeu empolgado. Adorava quando as pessoas o reconheciam.

- A Hokage o chama a sala dela imediatamente. – finalizou a mensagem sumindo em uma nuvem de fumaça.

- Tsunade-obba-chan? OBA! Missão!! – exclamava alegremente já esquecido de seus preciosos Ramens enquanto corria em direção ao prédio central da vila.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Shizune dava as ultimas ordens quando Sakura entrara pela porta.

- E que ele fique bem vigiado. Não podemos perde-lo de novo.

- Oyasumi Shizune-san – cumprimenta Sakura.

- Ah! Sakura-chan que surpresa. – responde nervosamente. – O que a traz aqui? – meio incerta do quanto daquela história toda a garota já tinha conhecimento.

- Relatórios! – responde cançada indicando um bloco de folhas entras as mãos.

_- AH! NÃO SEI PARA QUE ELA PEDE TODOS ESSES RELATORIOS. SO SERVEM PARA OCUPAR ESPAÇO NAQUELA SALA TODA BAGUNÇADA E NOS TIRAR O SUSSEGO – _reclamava Inner Sakura com vontade.

- Ah!..hahah é verdade. Bem, pode deixa-los comigo. Você sabe, sempre eu que acabo os lendo mesmo – Shizune estendia as mãos, pedindo internamente para que Sakura obedece.

"_Ela não parasse saber de nada; e Tsunade me mataria se eu cantasse alguma coisa" – _pensava aflita esperando a reação da rosada.

Porem antes que Sakura tomasse qualquer atitude uma mancha laranja atravessa feito um raio pelo corredor indo direto para a sala da Hokage deixando para traz um:

- Fui chamado em missão Shizune-san, já estou entrando.

Confusa com a repentina aparição do amigo; Sakura por alguns momentos esquece o real motivo de sua vinda ate a sede, com o olhar atento a sala a sua frente.

- Naruto e Kakashi em missão? Mas eu nem sabia disso. – Pensava consigo mesma em voz alta. – Você sabe o que está acontecendo Shizune-san? – se vira para a colega em interrogação.

A expressão de puro desespero da mulher a sua frente fez com que o sexto sentido de Sakura se 'ativa-se'.

"_O que será que estão escondendo de mim?"_

E antes que a morena pudesse a convencer do contrario a medica-nin de exóticos cabelos rosado caminha a passos firmes na mesma direção que o amigo loiro minutos atrás.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

De todas as possibilidades, a prisão nunca foi a mais considerada pelo Uchiha.

"_Não esperava ser recebido de braços abertos, porem, ao menos uma audiência com a Hokage" – _pensava confuso sentado em uma das celas do presídio que a tempos atrás era responsabilidade de sua família. _"Não sabia que ainda faziam uso dessas instalações" – _concluiu satisfeito em reparar que mesmo antigas ainda funcionavam perfeitamente.

- A ANBU e o conselho de Konoha já estão ciente de sua posição e discutem em sigilo o que será de sua vida daqui em diante. Por hora, você está preso sobre acusação de traição, deserção e como ninja ranking S; ficará sobre vigia de 24 h de dois ninjas ANBUS – falava um ninja mascarado vestido integralmente de negro. – Não seram permitidas visitas ou mesmo comunicação com pessoas externas e qualquer tentativa de fuga resultara em morte direta. – finalizou com prazer o ninja de elite antes de deixar o prisioneiro sozinho novamente.

"_Pelo visto as coisas mudaram por aqui" – _pensava satisfeito com um meio sorriso no rosto. _"Me interesso em saber o quanto"._

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

- O QUE?? Sasuke-teme voltou? – perguntou um inconformado Naruto.

A declaração do loiro congelando a figura parada frente à porta semi-aberta.

"_Impossível"_

- Isso mesmo que você ouviu Naruto. E faça o favo de falar mais baixo. É uma informação confidencial. – repreendia a Hokage com um olhar severo e uma expressão pesarosa.

- O que farão a respeito? – perguntou o copi-ninja olhando discretamente para trás, uma presença familiar o alarmando.

- Eu não sei. O conselho esta em reunião nesse exato momento para decidirem como proceder daqui em diante. Por hora, Sasuke se encontra retido em sela especial. – reponde a loira.

- A Sakura-chan já sabe? Já contaram pra ela? – perguntou Naruto já recuperado da noticia.

- Haruno ainda não foi informada; e gostaria que assim permanecesse ate que as decisões sejam tomadas – diz Tsunade deixando transparecer preocupação em seus olhos.

"_Que Kami nos ajude e que ela leve isso da melhor forma possível" – _pensava a mulher.

Do lado de fora Sakura não podia acreditar.

"_Por que estão todos escondendo isso de mim?" – _perguntava-se desolada, ainda sem chão diante a noticia.

_- QUEM ELES PENSÃO QUE SÃO PARA MANTER O SASUKE-KUN PRESO? – _berrava Inner Sakura; trazendo a mesma de volta para a realidade.

Sem mais nada dizer Sakura passou a passadas rápidas por Shizune deixando cair os relatórios sobre a mesa e saindo de vez da torre.

- Sakura-san...espere..- disse baixinho a morena levando a mão a testa.

"_Isso ainda vai acabar mau"_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Enquanto corria desesperada rumo ao presídio de Konoha pensamentos vinha a mil.

"_Por que será eu ele voltou? Ao que tudo indica ele se entregou por vontade própria mas...o conselho é bem capaz de não levar isso em consideração" – _o coração da mulher apertado a cada possibilidade.

Em menos de cinco minutos já estava diante da guarda ANBU requerido acesso ao prisioneiro.

- Sinto muito Haruno-san. Visitas foram proibidas. – dizia o ninja.

- Sou a enfermeira chefe e encarregada do hospital e me foi designada a missão de verificar as condições físicas e psicológicas do prisioneiro antes de ir a julgamento. – argumentou a rosda de forma firme e intimidadora. Muitos se admiravam pela semelhança entre mestra e aluna; e a figura imponente da Hokage se fez 'transparecer' em Sakura como sempre acontecia em situações extremas.

Amedrontados e suficientemente convencidos os ninjas de elite liberaram a passagem para a jovem medica entrar.

_- SHA! SÃO UNS MEDROSOS MESMO! – _comemorava Inner Sakura o sucesso da entrada.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

O tédio estava quase vencendo o moreno quando um dialogo abafado acontecia na entrada.

"_O que será que está acontecendo?"_

Com os ouvidos alerta e o sharingan ativado o Uchiha pode ver quando as portas foram abertas e por elas passar uma sombra a passos fortes e inseguros.

- Mas que...- perdeu a fala quando finalmente identificou a figura esguia que se formava a sua frente; os olhos voltando ao negro original e puro sinal de espanto.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

A cada passo que dava podia ouvir seu coração acelerar os batimentos.

"_Droga! Não deveria me exaltar dessa maneira" – _se reprimia mentalmente pela adrenalina de antecipação que a atingia.

"_Ele não voltaria por..." –_ teve os pensamentos cortados pela visão a sua frente.

Lá estava ele, mais alto mais forte. Pode perceber quando o vermelho deu lugar ao negro e sentiu-se desfalecer diante do reconhecimento.

Foram minutos de observação e pensamento.

Ela. Um pouco mais alta e ainda com as vestes do hospital; cabelos curtos desalinhados pela corrida e a respiração descompassada como se estivesse se recuperando de uma longa corrida.

Ele. Uns dez centímetros mais alto, e emanando pura força e poder. As vestes simples de viajantes não lhe negando o porte ninja; os cabelos curtos e rebeldes como sempre.

Sasuke foi o primeiro a se recuperar do choque e levantou-se lentamente se aproximando mais das grades. Não eram grande coisa, visto que os braços do mesmo passavam facilmente entre elas; porem, não foram feitas para deter ninjas. E ele tão pouco queria fuzir.

Vendo a movimentação do homem a sua frente, Sakura tomou coragem e se aproximou mais, incerta sobre o que fazer o que dizer.

- Sasuke-kun...- um simples sussurro quebrando o silencio.

- Shiiii – foi interrompida pelo mesmo. A quanto tempo não ouvia seu nome ser pronunciado com tanto carinho? Estendeu a mão por entre as barras de ferro em um convite mudo para se aproximar.

Sakura tocou de leve a mão estendida com medo de que com isso ela fosse se desfazer. Era surreal demais para ser verdade.

Sentindo a leve pressão sobre seu ante-braço, Sasuke a puxou ara si juntando finalmente os lábios no beijo mais desejado por ambos.

Foi impossível resistir.

A sensação de atingir os céus levou-os para o lugar onde somente os apaixonados poderiam pisar.

O toque saudoso dos lábios foi se transformando lentamente em um beijo quente e apaixonado. Em um instinto protetor ao ultrapassar a barreira dos finos lábios de Sakura, Sasuke a envolve em um abraço apertado deixando bem claro o quanto a queria por perto.

O desconforto das barras de ferro não os deixava esquecer o quanto ainda deveria ser feito. Tudo que deveria ser dito. Todos os momentos perdidos.

E mesmo assim, Sakura sabia que tinha valido a pena cada lagrima derramada, cada promessa cumprida.

No olhar cor ônix que tanto amava ela via claramente o quanto ele a queria

Ali, junto à mulher amada Sasuke sabia que havia feito à coisa certa.

Com ela se sentia completo.

Não havia decisão ou escuridão suficiente que pudesse separar os corações que naquela doce demonstração de afeto, encontraram finalmente seu lugar.

**Owari**

* * *

AH! Mau posso acreditar que acabou...T.T

E pensar que a idéia original envolvia apenas três capítulos.

Bem desculpem pela demora mas com o problema da internet não pude postar no dia que pretendia, o que me deu a chance de mudar algumas coisinhas...

Acho que poderia ser mais detalhado e alguns podem ate não gostar dele por isso mas acho que ficou na medida certa para a situação.

O beijo também foi algo bem complicado de se fazer. Eu particularmente não gosto deles muito detalhados; o meu foco foi mais a satisfação e o carinho sentido pelos nossos queridos protagonistas.

No mais, não entrei em detalhes como os ninjas intervindo ou o Naruto aparecendo por que eu queria fazer um momento só deles...A fic não é Sasuke e Sakura por acaso.

Um agradecimento para todos que leram e comentaram e um

MUITO OBRIGADO a

**Maria Lua **e** Bárbara Bianchini**

Que comentaram no cap. passado

É isso...em breves novos projetos...

Arigatou Minna-San!!

Kisus!!

Sat-chan


End file.
